1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and an information processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Music players into which a lot of information about musical pieces is recorded normally have a function for creating playlists so that users can listen to desired musical pieces. The users can select any musical pieces and create a playlist. The music players can automatically create playlists based on extended information added to musical pieces such as titles, artist names, genres and release years.
Recently, music players can analyze metadata about musical pieces so as to automatically create playlists according to the analyzed results without utilizing extended information added to the musical pieces, for example, like Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-302988. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-302988 discloses a technique which analyzes metadata about musical pieces based on criteria such as a frequency characteristic, distribution and cycle, and creates playlists according to the characteristics such as atmosphere and genre of the musical pieces. As a result, even when extended information such as artist names is not added to musical pieces, the music player can automatically create playlists. As a result, users can omit an operation for inputting extended information such as artist names into the music player.